


有刺当心

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 这也没有多疼，豆原想，但就是很不舒服。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	有刺当心

有关鹤房汐恩鲜为人知的情报之一，是他左手小鱼际附近那枚痣的由来，那实际上是豆原一成在鹤房十岁那年留下的见面礼。在鹤房被他爸一把扛起登门拜访的傍晚，豆原正握着新买的自动铅笔，工工整整地抄写英文字母表。门铃响起之际他不慎摁断了笔芯，仔细看看作业本，刚好抄到字母S而已。

豆原一成的儿时伙伴也是闯入他生活的不速之客，这话反过来套在鹤房身上，一样可以成立。重组一个家庭不会比重建一片废墟容易，作为阻力的源头，豆原和鹤房在初次见面之际就发生了肢体冲突。一小截铅笔芯在推搡中断裂开来，鬼使神差地扎进了鹤房汐恩手掌里侧。

豆原是传统意义上的乖小孩，被妈妈揪着耳朵要求道歉还是人生头一回经历。他说了对不起，鹤房却不跟他说没关系，豆原很委屈地想，这人性格好差劲，未成年人保护法为什么没有赋予他自主选择哥哥的权利。

豆原怀里抱着写到一半的作业，眼巴巴看着妈妈一边安慰鹤房，一边在灯下帮忙处理创口。异物刺入应当挺疼的，但鹤房除了眼眶通红地瞪着豆原，全程都没有哼出半点声音来。

等豆原他妈和鹤房他爸都走了，房里就只剩下两个人。豆原想了又想，率先打破了要命的沉默，小声提问对方，汐恩哥哥，你不疼吗？

这是主动示好的意思，并且确实管用。鹤房是第一次被人叫哥哥，从鼻腔呼出轻蔑的气音，语调铿锵地回应豆原，疼个屁。

对此豆原半信半疑，由于他作业还没写完，不得不重新拿起那支自动铅笔。这时候家长们不在场，鹤房的脑回路在大多数情况下异于常人，他把这个举动理解为豆原好奇心作祟，打算自己扎自己，于是猛一抬胳膊，把豆原手里的笔给打飞了出去。

木地板上多了一具自动铅笔四分五裂的尸体。豆原愣在那半天才反应过来，自言自语道，完蛋了，这下我还怎么写英语作业。

这个月零花钱剩不少，赔你只笔就是了。鹤房不当回事地摆了摆手。

豆原语塞，一时不知道是不是还要反过来感谢这位罪魁祸首。

但是以后不要再拿铅笔当凶器了，鹤房又说，少看一点基努里维斯行不行？

豆原很想告诉鹤房，我没看过基努里维斯，也不是故意用笔弄伤你的，但在眼前晃来晃去的就是鹤房被碘酒染上黄色的左手，铁的事实面前，这种辩白听上去实在没什么说服力。

鹤房手掌的创口后来愈合得不太理想，逐渐长成了一颗小小的痣。作为一种开端的见证，很难说是个好兆头，但形态和位置再不起眼，也千真万确地存在着，妄想当作什么都没发生过，同样是天方夜谭。

距离这次会面过了半年，两家人才正式搬到一起，开始同住一个屋檐下。日久生情是天大的谎言，豆原和鹤房住一墙相隔的卧室，在一栋教学楼的相邻楼层读书，关系却始终没能变得更加融洽一点。

有一年豆原过生日，刚好赶上周末，整个白天他都在和同班好友出外玩耍，傍晚才被家长强硬地叫回家吃饭。豆原洗手上桌，发现鹤房竟然破天荒地紧挨他落座。他本能地感到警惕，上下打量着正在帮自己倒可乐的鹤房，想不通对方葫芦里卖的什么药。

那顿晚餐从一开始就很诡异。鹤房汐恩仿佛一夜之间洗心革面，决定以一己之力谱写兄友弟恭的佳话，一边冲豆原笑得眉毛弯弯眼睛弯弯，一边不停往豆原碗里布菜，被光顾最频繁的是离他最近的那碗鱼汤。豆原面对家长们空前欣慰的注视，以及他便宜哥哥滴水不漏的甜蜜笑脸，觉得肩上担子异常沉重，只好端着碗埋头苦干。但吃得太着急实在容易出岔子，有根不长眼的鱼刺溜进口腔，牢牢卡在了豆原喉部。

在家长的建议下，豆原吞饭喝水折腾了半天，结果并不管用。后来是鹤房匆匆忙忙从厨房找了醋出来，非要让豆原再试试，这一晚因此成为豆原一成字面意义上吃了最多醋的纪念日。将近三分之一容量下肚，鱼骨才出现软化的迹象，等到彻底解除异物嵌顿的危机之时，豆原已经这辈子都不想再闻到醋的气味了。

饭后豆原还是被家长带去挂了急诊，所幸检查后确认没有伤到咽喉组织。这一趟鹤房也跟着去了，不知为何一路都显得沉默。之后两个人并排站在取药区外等待家长的时候，鹤房才撞了下他的肩膀，开口说了句，一成对不起。

豆原看向鹤房，还未消退的异物感让他不便开口，下意识地冲对方摆了摆手。刚才一路上豆原其实也在想，变成这样全是鹤房的原因吗？尽管不清楚他本意如何，鹤房扮演的角色只是那种仿佛真正关爱弟弟的好哥哥。会演变成现在的情况，作为领受好意的一方应有一半的责任。

但我没有想让你被鱼刺弄成这样的。鹤房皱着眉补充道。印象里你怎么不爱吃鱼，一开始是单纯想让你因为碗里堆满不喜欢吃的东西而生我的气。

豆原没法开口，这时却非得说点什么不可。他抓住了鹤房的手，往对方手心一笔一划地写字：今天我过生日，有什么理由挑这种时候让我生气？

鹤房一动不动地注视着豆原的手指，对方的举动导致他浑身有一瞬僵硬。豆原注意到他眨了两下眼，眼角翘起的弧度让人联想到小型昆虫的振翅动作。

白天玩得很开心吧？感觉你今天都乐不思蜀了。稍微提醒下家里还有个擅长惹你生气的哥哥不可以吗？

听他这样讲，豆原简直要笑出声音来。他憋着笑在鹤房的手心里写：到底是我吃醋还是你吃醋？

这次鹤房没让他写完，黑着脸把手抽了回来。

反正我不是故意的，搞清楚这个就行。他最后向豆原这样重申了一次。

故意与否其实不很重要，很多东西想来有点宿命的意思。鹤房在学校忙着跟人打架，从初中打到高中，豆原在学校忙着当干部，从班长当到学生会长，好巧不巧活成了对彼此而言最碍眼的存在。豆原没法不怀疑，他和鹤房汐恩从一开始就是为了刺痛对方而生的。

不过有一点他也没料到，鹤房比想象中还要受女生欢迎。超气人哥哥在校成了超人气学长，追求者甚至在鹤房升高中部后又翻了一番。亲眼见识过攻势之猛烈的豆原，有十足把握认为鹤房对此无力招架，事实却是鹤房没想过招架。他开始随波逐流地和不同女孩子交往，对象换得很勤。豆原因为在学生会分管风纪，常常可以听到高中部有关鹤房又当着年级长的面骑车带妹逃课，气得年级长血压暴增之类的抱怨。

前辈们讨论这些不会回避豆原，也许是指望他帮忙进行规劝，尽管这注定是没可能的臆想。他当然也有严肃地提问过鹤房，对恋爱关系依赖度高是为什么？真的有那么缺爱吗？换来鹤房自恋至极的回应，问错人了吧？是其他人想要被爱，我有什么办法。

总之，反对早恋派的豆原和坚信高中谈恋爱已经是黄昏恋的鹤房，怎么都不可能聊到一块，这期间两人关系一度降至冰点。此前他俩上学会骑车同行，鹤房的后座开始带女生以后豆原就不跟他一块出门了，变成每天都早起，去赶慢吞吞的电车。眼不见心不烦，豆原觉得这是对两方都有好处的决定，只是非常偶尔的情况下，他还是会想到骑车上学的诸多便利，想到好像鹤房骑车还是他当初手把手教会的，想到原来他都没有坐过一次鹤房的单车后座。

鹤房逃课这事也被豆原抓过现行。有段时间校园内因为搞基建，东门一侧的围墙卸除了防盗网，一时间在翘课党中被奉为通天的巴别塔。学生会加派人手在附近加强巡查，豆原是其中之一，结果在到岗第一天就跟他应着早课铃声翻墙而出的哥哥撞了个正着。

鹤房没想到墙外站着人，落地吓得大叫了一声，在看清楚是豆原以后眼睛都亮了。他勾住豆原的肩膀，以一个把风纪袖章挤得皱皱巴巴的姿势跟豆原打起了商量。

是我又不是别人，就当做什么都没发生过行不行？

豆原慢条斯理地翻开本子，因为是你才当然不行。

但他没想到为了逃课，鹤房甚至无所不用其极地动用了上目线，一成一成，拜托拜托。

豆原写字的手都抖了下，合上笔帽瞪了鹤房一眼。

第一次见到你撒娇竟然是因为这种事。

对面鹤房还是笑嘻嘻的，对着这张脸有火也撒不出来，豆原有点泄气地问，这次又是去干嘛？

今天本命乐队办live house，鹤房得意地扬了扬手，刚刚我拿水气球射击项目赢的那只刺猬跟人换到了门票。

顺着鹤房的视线往后看，豆原才发现墙头那边还蹲着个女生，手边拎着个笼子，看上去对于要怎么落地这事感到为难。

豆原上前帮忙接过了那只关着刺猬的笼子，鹤房才慢半拍地想起应该去扶一下对方，稍后她落地的姿势很像被鹤房短暂拥抱了一下，两人距离显得有点亲密。豆原站在一旁，能清楚看到女孩子的脸瞬间涨红了，说不上为什么，他下意识别开了视线。

这个就麻烦你暂时保管一下，鹤房指了指豆原手里的笼子，因为感觉会带不进安检。

交代完毕鹤房拽着女生的胳膊一溜烟直奔站台。豆原在原地冲他俩的背影出了会神，直到他托着笼子底部的那只手掌，突然间被刺猬扎了好几下。

这也没有多疼，豆原想，但就是很不舒服。

他换了个姿势拎着笼子，最后还是善心大发地把写着鹤房名字的那页悄悄撕了下来。

鹤房过于丰富的恋爱史在豆原升上高一那年才算告一段落，三年级的升学压力让他少见地收起了吊儿郎当的态度。饭桌上，家长们也开始频繁提起升学考试的话题。但鹤房在文化课程过往花工夫太少，光靠请补习老师抱佛脚似乎也不能管用。

鹤房他爸旁敲侧击地问过几次，收到的回复不外乎已经有了打算，不用替我担心云云。这之后又过去了一周，有天豆原上学时如同往常在电车靠窗位落座，抬头突然看见鹤房拖着他那只三十寸行李箱从眼前的马路经过，豆原才明白了他所说的打算可能是什么意思。

电车立刻要开走，门也合上了。豆原来不及从座位上站起，鹤房和他的大箱子就悄无声息地淹没在路口人潮之中。当天晚自习结束打开家门，豆原不太意外地看到两位家长都在桌旁坐着，不约而同向他露出了有点抱歉的表情。

豆原在玄关若无其事地换好鞋，开始明知故问，汐恩哥还没回吗？

汐恩因为想通过艺考升学，今天开始得去P市集训了。妈妈这样告诉豆原。听说到学期结束前都没有假，不过我们可以每半个月都去看看他。

豆原在桌前坐下，看了半天面前那只饭碗，一时不知道接什么话好。

之前都没人跟我讲过，豆原叹了口气才说，又不是什么见不得人的事，干嘛瞒着我呢？

因为汐恩不让跟你说。鹤房他爸解释道。说是感觉你会舍不得他走，搞不好临送别要哭，那样可能会动摇军心，所以决定以防万一还是对你保密。

先搞清楚谁才是那个会哭鼻子的人吧，豆原愤愤地想，鹤房汐恩真是个颠倒黑白的好手，以上说辞怎么想都是他在为本人可能失态找借口，只可惜豆原不好当着爸妈的面揭他老底。也许是因为受到原生家庭的影响，鹤房是那种特别害怕分离的类型。豆原老早就看穿了他在这一点上的欲盖弥彰，眼下这回也没有例外，几个月的封闭式训练，他都不敢让家长送出房门以外，对豆原则更是变本加厉，连当面告别都做不到。

鸵鸟心态有什么用呢，豆原忍不住嘁了一声，他有时候是真的弄不明白鹤房的脑子里在想什么。

没有鹤房在家的日子还是照样过。每天睡前，鹤房会跟家里通电话，收获一箩筐来自家长的嘘寒问暖。豆原虽然不跟他直接对话，对鹤房的SNS动态却盯得很紧，久而久之也琢磨出了更新的规律，像是通常在周末晚饭时发，内容多为吃吃喝喝发牢骚。他猜测这是鹤房一周之中难得的放风机会。

到了豆原也开始考试的阶段，鹤房的动态更新频率已经降低很多，只是非常偶尔地透露训练相关的内容。影视表演方向重头还是剧目，学期末的考核影像被鹤房公开过一小段，看起来是那种经典童话改编的迷你舞台剧。鹤房组改的是格林兄弟的莴苣姑娘，这个故事由于豆原只看过迪士尼版，想当然地将男女主角称呼为尤金和乐佩。视频只记录了结尾部分，大意是乐佩公主不慎中了女巫的脱发咒语，维系她与爱人的唯一绳索在某天登塔途中断裂，导致尤金摔下荆棘丛殒命，失去魔法长发的乐佩则终生受困塔中。

鹤房演的是那个倒霉的尤金，有个从道具阶梯上咚一声滚下去的动作，光听声音都知道摔得很结实。这一段豆原饶有兴致地看了好几遍，下个镜头却总是转到乐佩扮演者哭得梨花带雨的脸。后来豆原嫌拖进度条麻烦，忍无可忍地拿手机自带编辑器裁掉了这无甚必要的几秒。

集训结束不久，校考就陆续开始了，鹤房马不停蹄地忙于考场间奔波，对在家留守的豆原而言依旧是一号神龙见首不见尾的人物。其实上个月，妈妈去找鹤房的时候问过豆原，要不要一起去看哥哥，结果豆原回复说学生会那边事务多，请不到假了。妈妈对此也挺意外的，追问了一句，汐恩都小半年没回来了，你真的不想他吗？

豆原沉默了几秒才反问她，我俩看起来关系真有这么好吗？

妈妈被他问得都愣住了，第一反应是向豆原确认，你俩是不是之前吵架了。

豆原摇着头回答了她的上一个提问。虽然想他，但是不想现在见他。

由于他态度挺坚决的，这之后妈妈没跟豆原再提过探望的事。也许她以为两人确实在分别前闹了别扭，也许她会理解为豆原仍然在为不告而别生气。其实他人的猜测怎样都好，豆原早就打定了主意，在鹤房真正回到家之前，他都不会去尝一尝饮鸩止渴的感觉。

花费高昂的集训课最后还是为鹤房带来了好消息，他拿到了目标院校相当理想的专业排名，接着就该收拾文化课程的烂摊子了。鹤房回程赶了趟红眼航班，他爸虽然定了个闹钟当晚却睡过了头，最后还是全家唯一靠谱的豆原半夜打车去接的机。

豆原提前半小时在出站通道等候，心情硬要形容的话近似于演唱会开场前听着overture的倒数计时。航班落地后，出口最先涌出的是一拨小学生，头顶都有戴那种明黄色的帽子。他们排着队一露面，豆原明显感受到了身旁家长群体的骚动，很快他就被各种亲亲抱抱举高高的亲子互动团团包围住了。

被夹在当中的豆原多少有些尴尬，刚打算挪地方的时候鹤房汐恩就出现了，凑巧的是，他也戴了顶黄色帽子，豆原脑内不由自主浮现了鹤房被亲亲抱抱举高高的画面，忍不住笑了两声，结果下一秒，他还真被鹤房一个箭步冲过来抱住了。

豆原一成——鹤房扑到他耳边大喊——你偷偷长高了是不是？

豆原半张脸都被按在了对方的肩膀上，闷闷地回应道，怎么说呢，也有可能是你缩水了。

鹤房立即跳起来要踹人，被他轻松闪躲掉。豆原这时才感受到一点儿说不上来的欣慰，他想，这么看好像和从前比没有太多变化。在只能通过SNS窥探鹤房动态的几个月里，他一度感觉到和对方的距离感，一种脱胎于演艺行业的精致冷漠的眩光，逐渐把照片、视频和文字描述里的鹤房映照得空前陌生。但真正到了见面的时候，对方好像又一瞬变回了他再熟悉不过的鹤房汐恩。

回去的车程上，鹤房隐晦地指责了一番双双睡过头的老爸老妈。没想到最后是你来接机，他闭上眼小声道，你是要早睡长高的未成年人，这个点早应该躺在被窝里做美梦了。

豆原头也不抬地反驳他，说的什么废话，你不也是未成年吗。

鹤房啊了一声，我好歹是比你大一点的未成年。

每次他像这样摆出一点当哥哥的架势，豆原都表现得不屑一顾。人是在不断成长的，豆原很不满，为什么老把我当小孩子。

鹤房这时睁开眼看了看豆原。

这我当然知道，鹤房说，都已经到出门必须修理胡茬的年纪了。

豆原莫名其妙地看着他。

什么意思？

提醒你该刮下胡子，拥抱的时候扎到我了。鹤房靠在椅背上打了个哈欠。一成啊一成，这样你怎么找得到女朋友呢。

相较于怎样更容易找到女朋友，豆原一成真正关心的可能是另一码事。电影学院不在本市，鹤房在半年后得偿所愿地开始了异地求学，因为两地相隔甚远，他只在寒暑假得空回家。这期间豆原紧密关注对方动态，没任何值得一提的发现。后来放假了他才听鹤房讲，第一学年因为基本功入门，课程特别满，没空想别的事了。

直到豆原升上三年级后的下半学期，鹤房才有了结束空窗期的迹象。由于学业任务加重，豆原限制了自己使用手机的频率，看到鹤房发的东西已经是好几天后的事，其中有条特别直白地写着，00年射手男，空虚寂寞，缺人恋爱请找我。

豆原给鹤房弹了个小窗，开门见山地问，你这样搞有意思吗？

鹤房竟然听明白了上下文缺失的质问，他回复豆原，是开玩笑的，为什么生气了？

草率的交往和伤害他人没有区别，豆原说，高中那样的情形难道还要重来一次？

这话的潜台词可能是更直白的“过去伤害的人还不够多吗”或者“为什么没有在这方面反省过自己的行为”。鹤房承认或者不承认，豆原都在许多事情上显得比他理智成熟，他很少真正把豆原的话听进去，这一次却出现例外。作为结果，鹤房在这之后拥有了第一任交往时间超过半年的恋爱对象。

鹤房和新任女友交往半年的纪念日，刚好撞上豆原十八岁的生日，这事直接导致鹤房整个五月过得异常拮据，打工收入和生活费的一半拿来买游戏卡送豆原，另一半拿去预订足以让女友印象深刻的浪漫晚餐。鹤房的计划是晚饭后尽早赶回，跟家人一块瓜分豆原的生日蛋糕，但他怎么也没想到，豆原当晚竟然跟同学一块出现在了那间餐厅，一伙人直接在离鹤房仅有走道之隔的卡座区域落座了。

鹤房惊讶得明显，女友也注意到了，问他发生什么事。鹤房指了指对面，说那桌有我弟，今天大概率来这过生日的，是不是有点巧？

女友让鹤房给指出来哪一个是他弟，说话间两人目光都转到对面，正好迎上豆原朝这边看的视线。鹤房说，看到了吧？一桌小孩里比较顺眼的那个。女友就露出笑容，朝豆原的方向友好地招了招手。

豆原当然也看到了他们，冲两人点了头，用肢体语言传达出自己出现在此纯属巧合的大意。

对面的人信没信不知道，反正豆原笑眯眯地比划完毕，自己都快信了。等餐的时候几个同学兴致很高地拉他玩桌游，豆原眼神控制不住地往对面飘，全程显得心不在焉。又过了一会，他注意到对面端上了那种一人一小盅的汤碗。女生问鹤房，哎，这是什么汤？

鹤房回答说，是鱼羹，人气很高的招牌菜，你先尝尝。

豆原盯着两人所处方位，面上逐渐浮现出一种既不友善也不亲和的神情。他缓慢地眨了下眼，感受到眼球酸涩，视线的焦点被不知道什么东西黏得死死的。这种不礼貌的注视当然会引起他人注意，他却根本控制不好这个，直到对面忍不住向他递来困惑的眼神，豆原才试图生硬地避开了视线。

但事情接下去的发展出乎所有人意料，女生没喝几口突然放下汤匙，捂着喉咙的位置说，好像有根刺卡住了。豆原跟鹤房几乎同时感到眉头跳了一下。他看见鹤房帮忙倒了一大杯水，让女生尝试下咽，但收效甚微。这时豆原也不知道自己怎么回事，下意识从座位站起，就跟梦游似的，直接走到了对面桌前。

这样不行的，豆原听见自己说，你得喝点醋。

女生诧异地看看他又看看鹤房，弄不明白眼前这是什么状况。

喝醋真的管用，我有过差不多的经历，豆原又说，从后厨要一点试试看吧？

他抬手要按桌上的传唤铃，被鹤房抢先一步抓住了手腕。豆原艰难把身体调整成面向对方的角度，在半空对上了鹤房的视线。

一成。

鹤房开口叫了他名字。两个音节念得短促而冷硬，豆原从中听出来了一丝难以言明的警告意味。

为什么会变成这样呢？豆原想不明白，他突然就有些后悔出现在这了。

鹤房陪着女友去医院取出鱼骨，豆原到家的时候他还没回，妈妈端着水果迎出来还很奇怪，怎么是一个人回来的，没跟汐恩一起吃饭吗？

豆原掰了块石榴慢吞吞地剥，小声回答道，情况有变，他今晚还有点其它事。

鹤房他爸露出了很懂的表情，是不是去女朋友家了？

豆原没否认，横躺在沙发上装死。妈妈拆开生日蛋糕的包装盒，提醒豆原，蛋糕都还没吃，要等等汐恩吗？

豆原起初说，等一等吧，结果一直到十一点半，中途除了有件鹤房的快递上门派送，谁也没等来。豆原把蜡烛点上，说算了，总不能全家人陪着他熬夜。后来到底许了什么愿，豆原自己也不记得，回过神来蜡烛已经吹灭掉，秒针刚好在这时转过零点。

那天半夜快两点鹤房才到的家。这之后豆原被告知，从医院出来以后，女孩就和鹤房分手了。鹤房讲这话时听不太出显然的情绪，豆原虽然很想问问原因，又模模糊糊猜到极大概率与自己相关，怎么也不该由他去问。

但鹤房仿佛通晓读心术，他直截了当告诉豆原，分手是我主动提的，我有自己的考虑，其他人都不需要对此有负罪感，你明白我的意思吗？

一时间豆原哑口无言。鹤房的语气很坚决，但一种愧疚而羞耻的强烈情绪正在将他从头到脚死死缠绕住。十八岁的第一个夜晚，豆原完全没有办法入睡，这成为他迄今为止的人生里最漫长难捱的黑夜，他隐约感受到，种在他躯壳下灵魂中的一团火苗，也在新一天的黎明到来以前彻底烧到了尽头。

豆原一成最后没有住进家长为兄弟俩预留在城区的公寓，他在西半球度过了大学四年，很少想家，也很少真的想念什么人。大三某次校际篮球赛后他结识了艾莉西亚，两人成为了恋人，稳定交往至今。毕业典礼当天，豆原询问对方是否愿意同他回一趟家，因为爸妈很想亲眼见一见她。艾丽西亚爽快地答应了，过一会又补充道，可是我日语讲得不太好，他们会不会不高兴？

不会的，豆原安慰她，我哥日语也很差，他们早就习惯了。

你有个哥哥？艾丽西亚很惊讶，为什么从来没听你提起过呢？

因为我们关系不太好，豆原古怪地笑了一下，第一次见面就大打出手，你见过这样的兄弟吗？

豆原带女友回家期间恰好赶上对方生日，艾丽西亚喜欢玫瑰，他就找中学时期的好友们在餐厅张罗了一条玫瑰铺就的回廊。提前一天彩排惊喜流程的时候，豆原发现缺少手持的花朵，旁边豆原他妈如梦方醒般一拍脑门，想起这批花是她网购的，因为前段时间给鹤房寄过土产的缘故，地址错填成了鹤房现在的住所。

汐恩明天刚好也要回来，妈妈说，让他路过会场的时候帮忙带一下吧。

附近的花店品种不齐，再去网购又赶不上配送，豆原只好接受这个安排。次日早晨豆原早早赶到会场，在停车场门口如约等到了鹤房。车门打开，鹤房汐恩抱着花盒钻了出来。明明是久别重逢的时刻，豆原一成全部的反应却只剩冲对方下意识点了点头。

鹤房把盒子递到他手中，冲他光彩照人地笑了一笑。

粉色的给艾丽西亚，红色是你的，我没弄错吧？

豆原道了谢，他看着鹤房，一副想再说点什么又说不出来的样子。

没别的事我先走了，鹤房朝后退了一步，晚上我会回爸妈那边吃饭，你俩来吗？

看情况吧，豆原闷闷地说。

他目送鹤房的身影消失在车门后，突然想起昨天下午跟家长闲话家常，妈妈感慨说汐恩好久都没有再带什么人回来过。豆原问她是否记得鹤房的上一任女友。妈妈说，怎么可能不记得，不就是那个在你生日当天跟汐恩分手的女孩子，你说是不是那一回伤害太大，才导致汐恩那以后都没有再跟什么人谈过恋爱？

豆原脑子里突然嗡地一声响，关乎那个漫长夜晚的记忆像上涨的潮水一样飞快溯回。那天凌晨两点钟，他站在鹤房的房间门口，听鹤房向他交代了方才分手的全部过程和原委。

鹤房说，我接下来说的话，你先保证听完不要生气。

豆原说，好，我尽量不生气。

鹤房就解释道，其实是她先问我，你弟弟是不是对我有意见，我告诉她猜得不错，一成不太喜欢你。她又问我怎么想，我说如果他不喜欢，我俩大概率只能算了，因为我也不太想看到他再露出像今天那样的表情。这样讲你可能很难理解，但一成有点像长在我身体里无法拔除的刺，天生知晓一万种制造刺痛的方法。今晚就是这样的情况，他的目光要把我扎成筛子了。虽然没有很痛，但真的非常令人难受。

鹤房说到这顿了顿，追问豆原，我的说法对不对？没有冤枉你吧？

豆原同他保持了一会对视，叹了口气才说，没有。

鹤房嗯了一声，随后又补充了那段不需要有负罪感的发言。豆原没再表示什么，他注意到鹤房这时拆开了那只傍晚送达的包裹，盒子里躺着好大一束玫瑰花。

这个现在也送不出去了，鹤房指着花盒道，为防浪费可以拆开插在家里。

他说完就蹲下去解花茎底端的塑料绳，豆原跑到阳台上捧了几个花瓶回来，再进门的时候，听见鹤房发出“嘶”的一声，花茎附着的刺已经把他好几个手指都划破了。

你别动了，豆原简直无语，我拿碘酒来。

他俩在木地板上面对面地坐下，豆原抓着鹤房的手指挨个上药，眉头始终皱得很紧。鹤房盯着豆原的脸安安静静地坐了一会，呼吸和心跳的节奏都因此变得近似起来。

他问豆原，皱着眉又在想什么呢。

在想这么笨的人是真实存在的吗？豆原毫不客气地嘲讽道，吉尼斯纪录有没有一条是评选一次性能被玫瑰刺出多少个伤口的？

鹤房笑嘻嘻地看着他，没有的话你帮我申请一个？

豆原懒得理他了。因为伤口数量和位置的原因，鹤房深感手指不够用，拜托豆原帮他按住无名指和腕侧的棉球。

鹤房的手掌摸上去软乎乎，体温也比豆原高一点，豆原觉得自己的意识好像在水中化掉的糖浆里浮浮沉沉，大脑深处泛起一种令人丧失警惕的晕眩感。

就在这个时候，鹤房突然开口提问，一成现在有喜欢的人吗？

被叫到名字的人一动不动地看着鹤房，这一刻房间里好安静，这个距离下，他们在对方的眼睛里能看到火苗在跳。鹤房的面庞泛起一种叫人浮想联翩的红颜色，此情此景下明显并非酒精的作用。豆原还是一声不吭，视线从对方的眉骨下滑到眼睛，稍后又落在嘴唇上，有一秒他甚至觉得，没有别的时刻比现在更值得一个亲吻了。

但是非常遗憾地，那就是个只存在了一秒钟不到的短暂念头。剧烈的羞愧感几乎是立刻卷土重来，好像蟒蛇一样勒住豆原，比起先前每一次都更加使人窒息。

豆原不得不站起，名副其实地落荒而逃，合上了鹤房卧室的门就像合上神话里那个美妙而不详的匣子。他捱过了最漫长的夜晚，等到了火焰的熄灭，最后才在天亮的时候，作出了那个并不怎么光彩的逃兵式决定。

豆原准备的惊喜被证明效果不错。艾丽西亚在午饭时间姗姗来迟，打开门就发出了第一声尖叫。玫瑰花本身罗曼蒂克意味太重，她难以相信这是个平常一顿饭就能解决的生日惊喜。艾丽西亚逮着豆原问了好几遍，你确定这只是过个生日而已？

豆原反问，你不喜欢这种生日礼物吗？

那好吧，她拉长声音噢了一声，但你哪怕说成是求婚我也会信以为真。

豆原笑了起来，是什么动摇了坚定的不婚主义者？

离动摇还早呢，艾丽西亚说，我是不会让好看的东西冲昏头脑的。

纵深的回廊很适合拍照，豆原举着手机帮她找角度。艾丽西亚看了看照片觉得手中空空，豆原才想起早上鹤房帮忙送来的花束。他把粉色那束递给对方，留下了红玫瑰。艾丽西亚说，有花不用好浪费啊，你也入镜吧，可以拜托服务生帮忙拍拍合照。

豆原答应了，不过他走上前刚刚站定，就听到艾丽西亚轻轻呀了一声。

玫瑰的刺都没剪掉呢，她提醒豆原，最好小心一点。

豆原低头看向了自己手里那束玫瑰，花茎上没有一颗小刺，只留下坑坑洼洼的凹陷，比起工整的园艺剪，更像是被谁拿手掐掉的。在这个恍然大悟的瞬间，他仿佛遭到苦痛混合甜蜜枭首的一刀，头晕目眩地掉进了乐佩公主高塔之下的荆棘丛林，无穷多刺在此凭空生长，缓慢又坚决地穿透了他的心脏。

END.


End file.
